1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making snow.
The present invention particularly relates, but is not limited to, a method of manufacturing snow from ice, which may be provided in block or tube form.
The invention also relates to the apparatus for making the snow; and to a system for producing the ice and converting the ice to snow for use on ski-slopes.
Throughout the specification, the term “snow” shall include artificial snow, or man-made snow, having characteristics similar to, if not identical to, natural snow.
2. Prior Art
There have been many proposals for the manufacture of artificial snow for use on ski-slopes or in entertainment precincts; and examples of the inventor's own earlier proposals can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,484,373; 6,951,308; 6,938,830; 6,454,182; 5,297,731; 4,793,142 and 4,742,958 (Bucceri, Alfio), reflecting the inventor's nearly 15 years of research in this area of technology.
While the proposals have enjoyed some commercial success, practical problems which have arisen include:                a) the costs of chemicals;        b) the capital cost of the equipment; and        c) the ongoing running costs, particularly due to the energy inputs required.        